Día de Muertos
by Sakufannel
Summary: Un libro, una celebración fuera de lo normal y unos curiosos guardianes que sin querer llaman a un espíritu que les cambiará su forma de ver la muerte.


Hola lectores, hoy les traigo una pequeña historia de una de mis celebraciones favoritas, espero que les guste, y no olviden dejar un pequeño Review.

Hasta la próxima Sakufannel

* * *

"Buen amor y buena muerte, no hay mejor suerte"

Día de Muertos

Los Guardianes habían estado algo ocupados, en especial Norte quien no dejaba de construir nuevas maravillas para las futuras fiestas y así los jóvenes creyentes aumentaran su diversión, Meme y Tooth trabajaban para llevar dulces sueños y sorpresas, y Bunny, él evitaba a Norte por su locura navideña deseando que hubiera algo que distrajera a los niños, pero Halloween ya había pasado.

El taller estaba repleto de sonidos y movimiento pero en la zona de las habitaciones solo unas voces se escuchaban, Jack había hecho una que otra nevada pero no podía trabajar libremente llevando días nevados y Alice…ella había regresado unos días a Wonderland aunque acababa de regresar. La joven llegó con un libro y aprovechó un poco de su tiempo libre para sumergirse en la biblioteca de Norte.

Ambos Guardianes estaban silenciosos, en especial el peliblanco que no dejaba de crear nieve para enfriar un poco más la atmósfera, Alice lo había regañado con la mirada pero si ella no quería salir a jugar con la nieve él se la llevaría, quería ver un poco más de ese lado juguetón y travieso que había visto en Halloween. La joven, al contrario, parecía más entretenida con el viejo libro que había encontrado en su biblioteca de Wonderland.

Jack no dejaba de mirarla para ver que tenía tan atrapada a la chica, al acercarse se percató que era un libro negro, con toques naranjas y morados, estaba a punto de leer el título cuando fue apartado la mano de la joven.

-¿Qué está haciendo joven Frost?-lo miró con la ceja levantada.

-Nada-contestó pero al observar que estaba casi encima de la chica se sonrojó.

-Entonces prosiga con su nevada, debo terminar mi libro-contestó regresando a su lectura.

-¿De qué es?

-No puedo explicarlo-susurró con algo de confusión en su voz.

-¿Por? ¿Secretos de Wonderland?

-No, lo encontré hace unos días en Wonderland, pero tal vez me puedas ayudar-suspiró-¿Qué es el Día de Muertos?

-Mmm- el joven se quedó pensando pero nada venía a su cabeza-Lo siento Alice, pero no. Al menos yo no he escuchado algo parecido.

-Será mejor que le pregunte a Bunny o Meme-susurró la joven.

-¡Puedo ayudar! -le dijo sujetando la muñeca de la joven-¡Seré el Rey del Día de Muertos! Sólo necesito tiempo-sonrió de manera traviesa.

En ese momento un fuerte viento empezó a soplar, un olor dulce y embriagador se mezclaba en el ambiente mientras una risa algo encantadora llenaba el lugar. Los jóvenes trataron de encontrar la fuente de tan poderoso viento pero su visión fue interrumpida por pequeños pétalos naranjas y flores moradas que parecían terciopelo.

-¿Quién se atreve a decir eso?-susurró una voz femenina.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó el joven antes de levantar su cayado mientras que la chica desenvainaba su cuchillo.

-Yo pequeño-la voz se hacía más clara y el viento se disipó.

Ambos espíritus se quedaron maravillados por la figura que estaba frente a ellos, una dama blanca, su cabello largo recogido en un moño, cubierto por su sombrero negro lleno de flores y algunas plumas con un velo que cubría sus ojos grises. Aunque eso no evitaba que se lucieran los detalles coloridos que iluminaban su rostro. La dama vestía un largo vestido negro con adornos de color rojo.

-Soy la Catrina-espetó mientras hacia una delicada reverencia y se quitaba su sombrero. Los ojos de los jóvenes se abrieron como platos al ver mejor el rostro de la "dama", un rostro cadavérico los miraba con una dulce sonrisa-La Representante del Día de Muertos, al menos en México.

-Wow-los ojos de la chica brillaban al ver a tan maravilloso espíritu.

-Gracias bella joven, pero vengo buscando a quien osó usurpar mi título…alto, que grosero de mi parte, no los dejé presentarse-dijo mientras golpeaba suavemente su frente.

-Mi nombre es Alice Liddell-se reverenció-Y mi acompañante es Jack Frost.

-Un placer, lamento no haberles dejado presentarse-la dama miró al joven-¿Está bien?

-Sí-contestó la joven golpeando al joven en su costilla.

-Ay pobre del Espíritu del invierno- hizo una pequeña pausa- El joven Jack iba a jugar, pero no sabía que la huesuda se lo iba a llevar, el joven suplicó pues a su dulce compañía no quería dejar, ella lo entendió y a los dos se los llevó-declamó la Catrina.

Alice se rió un poco por la pequeña pieza de poesía pero Jack estaba más pálido de lo normal, ella lo miró y le dio una tierna sonrisa para intentar calmarlo. La dama se acercó al joven y le colocó en su mano un objeto blanco, el peliblanco bajó su mirada y un grito salió de su garganta al ver la calavera.

Aunque al observar mejor se dio cuenta de que estaba decorada con muchos colores, unas lentejuelas azules servían de ojos y en una cinta adherida estaba escrito su nombre.

-Tranquilo-sonrió la huesuda- Es un dulce, se llama calaverita de azúcar aunque hay de varios sabores, colores y tamaños, y el poema de hace rato era una Calaverita literaria. Se hacen para bromear sobre alguien y conmigo-explicó.

Cuando la dama terminó de explicar Alice entendió la razón de su aparición, Jack había dicho que él sería el Rey del Día de Muertos justo antes de que llegara, ella debía saber todo lo relacionado con el libro, tal vez incluso ella lo había dejado en Wonderland.

A observarla mejor se dio cuenta de la estética y creatividad que guardaba, la mente de la chica era creativa pero nunca hubiera pensado en representar así a la muerte…Esa palabra la deprimió un poco, pues sin importar que tanto hubiera cambiado su vida desde que fue elegida como Guardián, aún le dolía el no compartir con su familia en especial en estas fechas tan cercanas al día en que perdió todo por el fuego.

Estaba a punto de suspirar cuando sintió una mano en su barbilla, por un momento pensó que había sido Jack pero esta mano era mucho más delgada. Al mirar vio una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquila Alice, vengan conmigo…Les quiero mostrar algo, y espero que lo disfrutes.

Jack sujetó la mano de Alice para hacerle saber que no estaba sola, podría haberse sorprendido por la apariencia y el poema pero una aventura con Alice era algo que nunca iba a rechazar. La Catrina sujetó la mano de Jack y tras un viaje algo agitado llegaron a…bueno ninguno de los dos supo ubicar donde estaban, pero el lugar era hermoso y encantador.

Había muchas personas maquilladas de manera similar a su anfitriona, velas iluminaban unos lugares, colores por todas partes y flores del mismo color que los pétalos que habían visto anteriormente. El ambiente era magnífico, nunca antes visto por los dos espíritus, y eso que la ojiverde era la creadora de Wonderland.

A pesar de los colores algo oscuros, la atmósfera que los rodeaba era de alegría y un poco de nostalgia, había varios amigos y campanas de iglesias sonaban invitando a la gente a entrar.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaron confundidos.

-En Puebla, un estado ubicada en México.

-¿Esto es del mundo real?-preguntó la joven.

-Así es, es una pequeña celebración que se hace el primero y el segundo día de Noviembre para celebrar a los que ya fallecieron-la mirada de la chica perdió su brillo-Para demostrar que no los hemos olvidado.

-Suena bastante encantador, todos vestidos como tú, ¡realmente es una fiesta!-espetó el peliblanco con una gran sonrisa al ver a la gente pasar.

-Y esto es solo una parte, se ponen altares y se visita la tumba para arreglarla y poner velas que iluminarán su camino hasta nuestras casas.

-¿Qué? ¿Regresan de la muerte?-preguntó Alice intrigada.

-Así es, por unos días pueden reunirse con sus seres queridos…Vengan, les enseñaré un altar.

La Catrina los llevó hacia un tumulto de gente reunida en el Zócalo de la ciudad, un altar de 7 pisos, decorado con papel de colores, panes, dulces, objetos personales, fotografías, comida, flores y muchas velas, observar aquel monumento te dejaba sin palabras y más cuando vieron el "tapete" o al menos así les había explicado su guía. Era una calavera y otros dibujos, que no supieron identificar el significado, había cruces hechas con flores, velas, frijoles, arroz y lo que parecía ser sal. La comida se veía deliciosa y los dulces también, por lo que Jack se sorprendió al ver que ningún pequeño tomara algo.

Ese altar no era el único, había varios y cada uno diferente pero hermoso a su manera, aunque eso sí, compartían rasgos en común. Alice estaba con la boca abierta, en toda su vida nunca había presenciado algo como eso, y más si se refería a la muerte. Para ella, significaba dolor, pérdida, tristeza pero al ver como lo celebraban así generaban una mezcla muy confusa de sentimientos.

La muerte los sujetó y los llevó a un cementerio. Esa clase de lugares, era odiado por ambos jóvenes pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver a una multitud de gente llegar y decorar las tumbas con el mismo empeño que con aquellos altares, había gente que se limpiaba las lágrimas pero una sonrisa algo melancólica iluminaba sus rostros. Todo emanaba un aura de alegría, celebración y añoranza.

Algunas personas mientras decoraban hablaban con la tumba como si estuviera presente su ser querido, y al alzar sus miradas les parecía ver una silueta que los abrazaba.

-El Día de Muertos es una hermosa tradición, los mexicanos la celebran a su manera, dejando de lado el dolor para celebrar la vida de aquellos que ya se fueron, recordando y creyendo que realmente están ahí, por eso son tan detallistas con sus altares, quieren hacerle saber a sus seres queridos que no los han olvidado, que siempre… los amarán. Pero lo que ellos no ven es que si los visitan, disfrutan al ver su bienvenida y algunas veces cuando los extrañan mucho se introducen en sus sueños para decirles algo.

-Eso es…maravilloso-sollozó la chica.

-Alice-Jack la abrazó.

-No creas que no sé de su situación, tal vez no viaje por todo el mundo como ustedes pero me gusta ampliar un poco mis horizontes.

-¿A qué se refiere?

\- Quienes ya fallecieron son mis mejores amigos y me cuentan todo lo que han pasado-comentó antes de abrir otro portal.

Al abrir sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que habían vuelto a la biblioteca, el lugar se sentía más frío y solitario después de ver la fiesta de hace unos momentos. Frente a ellos la Catrina había puesto un camino de velas y unas flores, para finalizar con un poco de incienso.

Los jóvenes se miraron a los ojos confundidos pero todos sus pensamientos se borraron cuando escucharon unas ligeras voces, empezaron como susurros. Sus corazones latían con locura mientras un nudo se formaba en sus gargantas.

El primero en acercarse a la luz fue el peliblanco, un temblor atacó sus labios al ver una silueta emerger de la misma, era femenina, tenía el cabello castaño largo, usaba un vestido acorde a su época, la joven estaba acompañada de una mujer mayor muy parecida a ella, se acercó con algo de desconfianza pero al tocar a la mayor del par, sus rostros cambiaron tal y como eran la última vez que las vio.

Su hermanita se abalanzó a sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos, su madre abrazó a ambos mientras depositaba un beso en la frente del joven. La imagen podría conmover incluso al corazón más frío.

-Te extrañé Jack- sollozó la menor-Perdón, fue mi culpa-la pequeña lloraba mientras lo abrazaba-Promete que todo estará bien y te cuidarás.

-Lo haré, pero quiero presentarles a una chica muy especial para mí, pero no le digan eso-sonrió.

Jack la presentó ante su familia, ella estaba algo sonrojada por la situación pero trataba de mirar la luz de la que habían salido. El trío siguió hablando de todo lo que se habían perdido y compartieron recuerdos olvidados. La chica se alejó discretamente para no interrumpir aquel tierno momento.

Fue cuando escuchó una risa que su corazón dio un vuelco, esa risa masculina sólo podía pertenecer a un viejo conocido. La cara de Alice se iluminó como nunca antes y su sonrisa era la más dulce e inocente. No aguantó y corrió hacia la voz.

Ahí estaban, su familia, aquella que le había sido arrebatada, sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado, su padre la cargó como si fuera una niña, su hermana la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, su mamá la cubrió de besos y caricias.

-Eres tan imprudente hija mía-le susurró-Pero no sabes lo mucho que me enorgullece llamarte mi hija.

-Sacaste mi valentía.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien, lamento no haberte protegido.

-¡¿De qué hablan?!-sollozó la chica-¡Debía protegerlos! ¡Debí gritar cuando vi a Bumby!-lloraba la chica entre los brazos de su familia.

-Eso no fue tu culpa, todo estará bien y siempre estaremos contigo como ellas con Jack-susurró Lizzie.

Las dos familias estuvieron abrazadas por bastante tiempo, no querían soltarse, sólo deseaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. No sabían cuando tiempo había pasado pero no les importaba, no fue hasta que la dama los llamó.

-Es hora de irse-los jóvenes le suplicaron con lágrimas en los ojos que los dejara un momento más-Tranquilos, los verán el próximo año, aunque están con ustedes todo el tiempo.

Los familiares se alejaron con gran pesar en sus corazones, pero el saber que se volverían a ver les sacó una sonrisa. Lizzie y Emma las dieron unas flores y se las colocaron en sus cabellos.

-Hasta pronto-dijeron al unísono.

Al decir eso un ligero brillo los cubrió y al abrir sus ojos se dieron cuenta de que ambos estaban pintados como si fueran Catrinas, el vestido de Alice cambió a ser negro con azul al igual que la ropa de Jack, ambos lucían como las personas que habían visto en México.

Antes de irse una duda embriagó la mente de la joven.

-¿Eres la muerte?

-No y sí-contestó antes de desaparecer, dejando como prueba de su visita las velas y flores-¡Feliz Día de Muertos!-se escuchó a lo lejos como un susurro.

Los jóvenes se quedaron confusos, aunque al ver el libro lo colocaron con cuidado en la biblioteca, les iban a contar a los Guardianes de esa hermosa celebración y sin duda lo iban a festejar de ahora en adelante y si algo no salía como debía, solo debían preguntarle a su nueva amiga.


End file.
